


Transgression's Gaze

by nyghtrain



Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-16
Updated: 2010-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyghtrain/pseuds/nyghtrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little staring can go a long way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transgression's Gaze

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for Yuletide Smut 2009 . My prompt was Kanzeon/Jiroshin. Kinks: Bondage, S&M, Voyeurism.

Jiroshin scrambled after hir, holding a stack papers tightly against his chest. "Kanzeon Bosatsu, if you could please just sign these."

The Merciful Goddess didn't slow in hir stride. Hir long white skirt swayed with the rhythm of hir hips as if mocking him with its indecent nature. He frowned at the blank band around one of hir thighs. _Why is that even there?_

He watched the band stretch against one powerful thigh. It was leather, perhaps. _There really isn't any sensible reason for hir to wear that. Se doesn't wearing any sort of stocking so-_

A chuckle broke into his thoughts and he jerked his head up. Kanzeon stared down at him, hir hands tucked behind hir neck and a smirk across hir lips. He gaped, realizing that he had been caught staring, hadn't even realized he had been staring.

"I-ah-"

Kanzeon's smile grew wider. "Really Jiroshin, of all my assets to appreciate, I never thought you a leg man."

He flushed. "I-I would never presume to do such a thing. It's disrespectful and I assure you I take my position as your servant very seriously."

Kanzeon sighed and turned around, sliding hir hand from hir neck. The long dark hair brushed against hir back at the shift. "That's really too bad."

"W-what?"

Kanzeon kept walking and Jiroshin, after a moment, followed after hir. His brow furrowed. Why had he taken a sudden interest in the band? Surely, he had more important things to be focused on, like the paperwork he still clutched in his hands. He opened his mouth to speak, when a group of gods turned the corner. He snapped his mouth shut and followed after Kanzeon. It would not have been appropriate to call after hir in front of them.

As he walked past someone reached out and grabbed his shoulder. He frowned and turned and was face with wide violet eyes and a short brown hair. "It is you?"

Bewildered, he frowned. "Excuse me, but-"

"You're Jiroshin, aren't you?"

He blinked and nodded. "I'm sorry, but are we acquainted?"

The younger god's smile wavered and then became steady once more. "Yes. I'm Nicolo. Brack's younger brother."

Jiroshin's eyes widened. "It is you? You've changed. Grown into a proper adult I see."

He nodded. "I've learned from the best."

Jiroshin smiled. "Ah, your brother was always a dignified figure."

His lips quirked up on one side. "Yes he is. I just hope I can aspire to be like him."

Warmth pressed against Jiroshin's back and something soft rested on his shoulder. "Who's this, Jiroshin?"

Heat warmed his cheeks, especially when he realized just what was so soft on his shoulder. He turned to look at Nicolo with an apologetic smile and just for a moment he caught a flicker in Nicolo's gaze, a sharpness, and then it was gone.

"I apologize. I should have introduced you both right away. This is Master Bosatsu, the Goddess of Mercy."

Nicolo and his entourage bowed deeply. "It is a great pleasure. I am Nicolo of the House of Arilon, Heavenly Inspector."

Jiroshin eyebrows arched in surprise. "A heavenly inspector!"

Nicolo nodded solemnly. "I actually I'm my way to get my orders." He paused. "Perhaps, afterwards we could catch up."

Jiroshin started to nod, but was interrupted.

"Sure he would, but not today. Jiroshin has some paperwork to finish."

Nicolo bowed. "Yes, of course. I do not mean to take you away from your duties. Then tomorrow?"

Jiroshin spoke up quickly. "Yes. Tomorrow night?"

Nicolo nodded and smiled. "I look forward to it." He turned and moved off with his entourage.

"Inspector? Hmmm, how interesting."

Kanzeon pulled away and leaving a cool spot where se had been. Jiroshin couldn't help the tiniest shiver. He dismissed the feeling and turned to Kanzeon. Se looked down the hall with a thoughtful smile on hir lips.

Jiroshin cleared his throat. "The paperwork?"

"Oh yes." Se reached at hir side and pulled out a small stamp and tossed it to him.

Jiroshin caught it and blinked. He looked down at hir seal. "But this had gone missing weeks ago."

Kanzeon grinned. "Did it?" Se sashayed down the hall. "I'll leave the paperwork to you."

Jiroshin gaped after hir and if his gaze dipped to the band it was just because it once again reminded him how little he understood Kanzeon Bosatsu.

\---

Jiroshin sighed and placed the last bit of paperwork on the stack that neatly rose from the Merciful Goddess's desk. It was the last of a pile that he discovered stuffed in a closet, taking him all of yesterday and half of today to finish. He tried to explain to hir about the importance of hir position and the papers, but se gave him that bored look of hirs and it was simply a hopeless conversation.

Why he even put up such a futile resistance, he wasn't quite sure? Then again, being in Kanzeon Bosatsu's presence tended to make people just the tiniest bit more willing to give into small transgressions. Jiroshin made sure not to be one of those people. He tried to take as little risk as possible. Someone had to balance out hir wild nature.

"Jiroshin, where's my tea!"

"Yes, right away," he called back. He stamped the last sheet of paper and sighed.

He stood up as a recent concern niggled at his mind. A problem arisen that he hadn't been prepared for. Jiroshin walked into the kitchen and absently began making the tea, his brow furrowing just the slightest. The problem was a simple one. He caught himself staring at hir. Not so unusual, since se was a person that tended to draw the eyes, especially with hir antics. It would be unusual for him not to stare from time to time, but this was different. He caught himself staring even when se wasn't doing anything to draw his attention. If se was in the room it only took a moment for his eyes to be drawn to hir.

In any other situation Jiroshin might have chalked it up to simply being prepared for any task se might call on him to attend. It might have been a good answer, but he found himself staring for so long that he ceased working all together. It was...unacceptable, this unusual staring.

He sighed, shook his head, and pulled out a tray, placing the tea, a tea cup, and after a moment, some left over cakes that Kanzeon seemed fond of on it. There was no use dwelling on the situation. Now that he was aware of his wayward gaze, he would make sure that it wouldn't happen again.

He picked up the tray and headed to the arched doorway that led to the lotus pond. Only Kanzeon would keep a lotus pond inside, instead of out in the gardens. He supposed it made sense, since se often watched the world down below. It probably would do no good to have anyone peering into it, especially with some of the things Kanzeon tended to watch. He paled to think of some of the things he caught hir watching. Se had some of the strangest hobbies, ones he rather not take a closer look at.

Peering through the archway, Jiroshin saw that se was once again enjoying hir favorite pastime. From the smirk on hir lips, he guessed se was probably spying on one of the Sanzo group. Se leaned forward, hir breast brushing against one of the calla lilies that surround the pond. Ever beautiful, never changing; he might have compared the lilies to Kanzeon, but se always seemed to be changing. Even though se was as eternal as any god, there was a sensation of change that surrounded hir. Perhaps it was why se was the Goddess of Mercy; why se, before any other, was most suited for handling those down below.

A sense of pride went through him at the thought. Kanzeon leaned forward, staring at the pond, hir lips slightly parted. Jiroshin frowned, wondering what exactly the Sanzo party might be up to rivet hir.

Kanzeon shifted, a soft sigh spilled from hir lips.

Jiroshin leaned closer and then blinked. His cheeks reddened. Kanzeon was squeezing hir breast. Taking a step back, Jiroshin flounder. He looked at the tea then back at Kanzeon. Hir eyelids half lowered, one hand braced against the floor, while the other hand grasped hir breast, rubbing hir thumb over a dark nipple.

 _What should I do? The tea. Se wanted hir tea._

Hir pink tongue flickered out, gliding across hir full bottom lip. The hint of a mischievous smile danced at the edges as se leaned back, throwing hir head back. Hir dark hair brushed against the floor and se arched up into hir hand.

 _I should just leave. This is obviously a private moment. There is no excuse..._

Kanzeon reached down and swept away the front of hir skirt, revealing the hard length of hir sex. Lying fully back against the cool floor, se ran hir finger teasingly up and then back down hir length. Then se wrapped strong slender fingers around hir erection and slowly began to stroke hirself.

Jiroshin swallowed. _This is wrong. I-I-_

But Jiroshin couldn't finish his the thought, instead he watched hir hands move up and down, squeezing hir cock; the rhythm of hir strokes sweet and slow. Then hir other hand was moving away from hir breast, sliding between hir thighs. He couldn't see what it sought, but he knew. Se gasped and arched up as hir fingers must have sunk deep pass pink lips.

Heat radiated from his body and Jiroshin could hear his own breathing, so loud that he wondered how Kanzeon hadn't noticed him.

"Jiroshin?"

Jiroshin whirled. The tea set clattering on his tray. His eyes widened at the sight of Nicolo, making his way towards him, towards Kanzeon. He scurried towards him.

Lowering the tray a little, to hide the uncomfortable sign of his transgression. "Nicolo, what are you doing here? It's still early."

Nicolo chuckled. "You're not the one I came to see. I'm supposed to meet Kanzeon Bosatsu. Se's expecting me."

"Oh! Se is? Ah-"

Nicolo stepped closer, frowning. "Is something wrong, Jiroshin?"

"No, I-I'm perfectly fine."

Nicolo met Jiroshin's eyes. "If there is anything wrong, even if it includes Kanzeon Bosatsu, you can always talk to me. That's what I'm here for."

Confusion danced across Jiroshin's face. "What do you mean?"

"Ah, Nicolo, you've arrived."

They both turned to face Kanzeon. Se looked the same as usual, not as if se had just-just-

 _I watched. I stood there and watched hir during an intimate moment. How disgraceful of me._

"Jiroshin."

He jerked his head up. Nicolo and Kanzeon were looking at him.

"I believe the tea is cold. Make a fresh batch for me and my guest."

He bowed his head. "Of course." His hands trembled slightly and he looked back up at hir.

Kanzeon winked at him.

Jiroshin stared and then paled. Se led Nicolo away, while Jiroshin stared after hir. The tray rattled in his hand. Se knew. He tried to calm himself as he walked back to the kitchen. Se knew and winked at him. Then a new thought crossed his mind. If se known why had se not said something while he was peeking at hir. Se had known he was bringing the tea. Had se done this on purpose? He shook his head, shoving such a thought away. He would take responsibilities for his actions and not try to foster them off on Kanzeon.

 _Se would never do anything like that...would se?_  
\---

After Nicolo left, the rest of the day had been too busy for him to even consider what he should do next. Kanzeon had left for a meeting after revealing another stack of papers that needed hir stamp stuffed behind some plants. He just finished them and was now rushing to meet with Nicolo.

He stopped at the door to Nicolo's quarters, panting a little. He straightened up, smoothing down his clothes, before giving the door a firm knock. A few moments and the door opened. A relieved smile curled Nicolo's lips.

"You came."

Jiroshin nodded. "I apologize for my tardiness. I had work at the last minute I needed to finish."

Nicolo gave a rueful grin. "Of course." He moved to the side. "Please, come in."

Jiroshin stepped into the wide expanse that made up Nicolo's quarters. Marble floors, beautiful plants with blooming flowers, even an alabaster fountain. Gawking, Jiroshin looked around the elaborate quarters.

Nicolo chuckled. "Not what you were expecting."

Clamping his mouth shut, Jiroshin gave Nicolo a contrite look. "I meant no offense."

"None taken." Nicolo strode across the room. "This is not what an inspector would usually have. To tell the truth, it makes me uncomfortable, but the Jade Emperor insisted."

Jiroshin blinked. "You're here, because the Jade Emperor invited you?"

Nicolo tilted his head. "That is what I've been told."

Jiroshin frowned. It sounded like Nicolo had his doubts about certain things, but he didn't want to pry. An inspector's job could be very secretive.

"Come Jiroshin. Our meal is waiting."

They sat down to a simple meal that put Jiroshin at ease. Soon they were talking about old times with Brack and Jiroshin always working so hard to best each other in being the best in whatever task they entered. Nicolo would chase after them, always pleading to join in.

Jiroshin laughed. "You would practice with us as if you were the one in training."

"Brack would accept nothing less."

Jiroshin nodded. "Yes, he was unbending, but a force to be reckon with. You must be proud of him."

"I am." Nicolo took a sip of his wine. "But it was always you that I admired."

Jiroshin flushed. "Me? Brack always bested me."

Nicolo reached over and squeezed Jiroshin's hand. "Yet, you were always gentle with me. You'll never understand how much that helped me."

Jiroshin laughed nervously. "I'm glad I could help."

Nicolo smiled and gave Jiroshin's hand another squeeze before pulling away. "This time, I plan to help you."

"But I don't need any help." Jiroshin slid his hand off the table, resting it in his lap.

"You don't have to be so timid. We're friends. I understand Kanzeon can be difficult." Nicolo frowned. "Today se even spoke of you as if-" He shook his head as if dismissing something troubling.

"Well, se has hir eccentricities, but nothing too hard to deal with." His mind raced, trying to sort out the turn in conversation.

"Eccentric? Is that what you label it?" Nicolo's eyes grew cold and this time he didn't bother hiding his distaste. "Was it hir eccentricity that led hir to give the heretic into the care of hir nephew? Very careless."

Jiroshin was stunned as it all suddenly made sense. "You're investigating hir."

Nicolo didn't answer. "Did you know a position opened up among the inspectors? I'm sure that you can work quickly through the ranks if you decided. No one will hold your past assignments against you."

Jiroshin shoved away from the table. "Enough! I am quite pleased with my current assignment. Whatever you or anyone else might think Kanzeon Bosatsu has been unquestionable in hir actions. Yes, se might be a bit strange, but I am proud to be hir servant."

For a moment silence filled the room. Nicolo studied him, but remain silent.

Jiroshin bowed shortly. "If you'll excuse me." He turned on his heel and made for the door.

He was already outside of Nicolo's quarters when he heard Nicolo's hurried steps.

"Jiroshin, wait."

He stiffened and then turned.

Nicolo looked at him with a sad, but proud look in his gaze. "I didn't mean to offend you, my friend."

Jiroshin nodded stiffly. "In the name of out friendship I will let it go."

He started to turn when Nicolo reached out for him, gripping his arm. "Please, wait, Jiroshin."

Jiroshin faced Nicolo once more and his expression soften as he met the pleading gaze he knew so well as a boy.

"Your loyalty. I should not have expected anything differently. I apologize."

Jiroshin paused and then slowly nodded. "I understand, Nicolo."

"Thank you." Nicolo said, and before Jiroshin could react, Nicolo leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Jiroshin's lip. He pulled away with a kind smile. "I have always admired you Jiroshin."

Jiroshin could only gape as Nicolo turned and went back into his apartments. Eventually, he came unstuck and just had just enough mind to return to his room and flop down on his bed. Kanzeon, Nicolo, that leather band; he didn't want to think about any of it. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

\---

Jiroshin woke with a start to two revelations. The first one was the sudden realization of a mixture of feelings that had solidified into one dark and hopeless epiphany. The other was that he was cold and it wasn't because of his epiphany, as he first thought, but his strange lack of clothing despite him falling asleep in his clothes.

Trying to curl up made him realize that his hands were bound above his head, and his feet tied to the bedposts. He squirmed, but the ropes didn't give.

"You're awake," the familiar voice purred.

Kanzeon stepped forward.

Jiroshin's eyes widened at the sight. Se was dressed in snug black leather shorts with laces going up the side. A matching leather corset molded hir breasts. On hir head, tilted to one side was a leather cap, almost militant in style. Hir hands were clad in shirt leather gloves. Yet, what held Jiroshin's attention was the riding crop se clutched.

"You're quite the heavy sleeper, Jiroshin."

Jiroshin swallowed, finally finding his voice. "Kanzeon Bosatsu, what is the meaning of this?"

Kanzeon slapped the riding crop against Jiroshin's stomach. Jiroshin flinched under the sharp sting. Kanzeon slid the crop up his chest and tucked it under his chin.

"This is punishment." Se slid the crop away.

"Punishment?" Jiroshin choked out. He squeezed his eyes as he felt the crop circle his nipple.

"Yes, do you know why?" A tinge of amusement graced hir voice.

Se pinched his nipple and a sharp mix of pleasure and pain went through him and his cock twitched in response.

"You didn't answer my question Jiroshin."

A sharp twist of his nipple and he gasped. "Because I was peeping on you."

Wetness slid over his abused nipple and his eyes opened. Kanzeon lapped at the tender flesh and then slid it into hir mouth, sucking on it, before pulling away with a soft pop.

"Good answer, but not the right one. Try again?"

Jiroshin stared at hir, not sure what else he might have done. The ridding crop snapped down on his leg and he jerked.

"I'm waiting."

His mind fumbled for an answer, but he could think of nothing, besides his early transgression that could leave to this situation. "Forgive me Master Bosatsu, but I cannot think what I may have done to offend you, but you have my sincerest apolog-"

The sharp sting of the crop cut of his words as it landed on his other thigh. "Tsk, tsk, you won't be getting out of it so easily Jiroshin. Try again."

"I was staring at your thigh and I've been disrespectful."

Kanzeon slid the crop up the side of Jiroshin's dick; the traitorous flesh hard and throbbing under hir teasing attention.

"It would be more disrespectful if you didn't look, in my opinion, but a good try."

Kanzeon leaned down and ran hir tongue over the tip of his cock. Jiroshin groaned, imaginable pleasure sweeping over him at the touch, but more than that. Kanzeon was doing this. Hir dark head was sliding over him.

"Merciful goddess!"

Se grinned and slid over his shaft and then back off, hir dexterous tongue swirling around his tip, right before se swallowed his cock once more. Jiroshin's eyes rolled in the back of his head as he arched up. Soft sounds of need pulling from throat.

Se slid off him. "I'm still waiting for an answer, Jiroshin."

He focused back on hir. "For wanting you?"

"Again," se smirked. "That's to be expected."

Se slid hir fingers down his ass and he felt something slick at his hole. His eyes widened. No, se couldn't possibly.

"Kanzeon."

"You have an answer?"

A digit slipped in and he jerked, straining against his bonds.

"Relax, Jiroshin."

"How can I possibly relax? I-oh!"

Hir mouth was on him again and he melted into hir touch. The feeling of hir finger inside him was still disconcerting, but not unpleasant and easily ignored with hir mouth wrapped around him. Small whimpers filled the room and he realized they were coming from him. Hir fingers continued to move inside him and he found himself moving with them. It still wasn't as good as hir mouth, but it was in its own way, pleasant.

Then all at once it stopped. Hir mouth was off him and hir finger slipped away. He bit off the soft whine that started to pour from his mouth.

"You still haven't answered the question."

Frustration ran through Jiroshin. He didn't know what answer se could possibly want. His brain was muddled and even as he tried to clear it, nothing came to mind, except...He paled. Did se know, but he hardly figured it out himself. Maybe se had put it all together, as he had. Dread filled his stomach and he looked away.

"I apologize Master Bosatsu. It came as a surprise to me as well."

"I would hope so," se mumbled.

"Please, if you can ignore your servant's transgression. I meant no harm. The feelings I felt for you have been slowly building, unawares. No, I suppose I pretended I did not notice them. For me to fall in love with the Merciful Goddess is truly the most terrible sort of hubris. I-" He squeezed his eyes shut.

Silence filled the room. Jiroshin slowly opened his eyes and looked at Kanzeon. He didn't expect the shocked expression on hir face. Jiroshin felt panic sweep over him. Se hadn't known then, then... He squeezed his eyes shut again, trying to will everything away.

Warmth pressed against him and he opened his eyes. Kanzeon hovered over him, an amused, but tender smile on hir lips. "That wasn't the right answer either."

He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but then hir lips were on his. Hir tongue slid inside his mouth and tangled with his. He moaned and all thought slid from his mind. The kiss broke and Kanzeon grinned down at him.

"I was planning to do more, but I suppose that can wait until next time."

"Next time?" He asked, slightly daze.

"Mhmm, yes, next time."

Then se reached between them, there was the sound of a zipper and then hard flesh pressed against his own. Hir slender fingers wrapped around them, stroking them as se arched up against him. He groaned, pushing against hir.

Sweat, the scent of musk. Hir hair slide against his chest and brushed over his nipple. The squeak of leather and the creak of the bed. The taste of hir skin, hir lips. Pleasure, so much, and then it was spreading through his body, until it could no longer be contained in this simple vessel. White and flowing as his body shudder and he could feel sticky heat and the shivering of Kanzeon over him.

It was too much and he could feel darkness eat away at consciousness. This, this was...

Love.

As he drifted off into sleep, he heard a soft chuckle.

"Right back at ya."

\---

The next day found himself in front of an annoyed Nicolo. His expression brightened, though, when he caught sight of Jiroshin. Jiroshin nodded at him and smiled.

"So you're not angry with me."

Jiroshin flushed and then shook his head. "No, how could I be. You only have the best of attentions, if they are misguided."

Nicolo arched an eyebrow. "Misguided."

Jiroshin nodded firmly. "On both accounts."

Nicolo's smile falters. "Ah, I see."

For a moment they stood together and then Nicolo reached out and squeezed Jiroshin's shoulder. "I suppose it is for the best. Kanzeon has called for me."

Jiroshin nodded and led Nicolo through the archway. Inside, Kanzeon was sitting down, a chess board between hir and-

"Oh, you're here. We'll have to pause for now." Kanzeon rose to hir feet. "Inspector Nicolo, you're already familiar with the head inspector."

"Brack! What are you doing here?"

Head Inspector Brack rose to his feet. "Is that any way to speak to your superior, Inspector Nicolo?"

Nicolo bowed his head. "Excuse me. I meant no offense. I was surprised."

Brack chuckled. "Understood. It must have been a shock to see my barge in on your investigation, but I've brought good news. The investigation has been closed. All questions were resolved and Kanzeon was just stating how well a job you have done. High praise that."

Nicolo looked up at Kanzeon in surprise. Se simply smiled and if the smile was just a little toothy, no one commented on it.

"Well then, off we go. I already have a new assignment ready for you."

"B-but..." Nicolo looked between them and then at Jiroshin, before giving a resigned smile. "Of course, head inspector."

"Wonderful!" Brack bowed to Kanzeon. "We'll have to finish our game another time."

"I look forward to it."

Brack headed out, patting Nicolo's back as he went. He stopped once he reached Jiroshin.

"I hope my brother wasn't too much of a handful."

Jiroshin smiled and shook his head. "Not at all."

He nodded. "Good. I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer."

"Maybe next time."

He nodded and then they were leaving. Jiroshin looked up at Kanzeon not sure how to react. "You know Brack."

Kanzeon tilted hir head. "Hmm, yes, we go way back."

"Is that so?"

"Jiroshin, haven't you realized that people that uptight always have something to hide?"

Jiroshin blinked. Kanzeon strode over to him and clutched his chin. "You always give yourself away." Se leaned down a place a kiss on his lips. "Mhmm, we still have to finish up your punishment?"

He focused on hir, swimming up from the pleasure that such a simple touch could give. "Punishment?" Confusion covered his brow. "What?"

"Still haven't figured it out yet?" Se chuckled and walked away.

Jiroshin stood there and tried to go over things. His gaze flickered to the lotus pond and then a sneaking suspicion began to creep up on him.

"Kanzeon Bosatsu, you spied on Nicolo and me!"

Laughter floated back towards him.

The End


End file.
